Azalie
Initial Statistics * In-Game Alias: Azalie * Full Name: Azalie Indomitus-Silva * Nickname: Az * Other Aliases: Lady Azalie * Race: Tavaran Kaldorei * Gender: Female * Origin: Oracle Glade, Teldrassil * Class: Hunter * Profession(s): Leatherworking, Skinning * Occupation: Mercenary * Current Employer: Vissic Physical Statistics * Age: 242 * Height: 188 Centimetres * Weight: 63 Kilograms * Hair Colour: Prussian Blue * Flesh Hue: Pink * Facial Markings: A singular stripe upon each side * Build: Slender * Apparel: Mail, leather, cloth; dependant on situation Familial Statistics * Mother: Xhellina Indomitus * Father: Antriel Silva * Sister (Older): Aeriela Allied Affiliates House Malfyre * Katrine Malfyre ::warlock; leader of House Malfyre; older sister of Invidia * Invidia Malfyre ::warlock; second in command of House Malfyre; younger sister of Katrine Manifest Destiny * Lylan Moonsong ::Elf hunter; leader of Manifest Destiny; one of Azalie's guardians; the elf whom Azalie loves * Alriah ::Elf druid; Lylan's love, Kelvaar's lover Mythos * Nefarious ::warlock; the strongest warlock in Azeroth and the Outlands; Xhellina's lover; one of Azalie's guardians Sirus Nolia * Kalour ::Elf rogue; one of Telina's council members * Vorithius ::rogue; one of Telina's council members; one of Azalie's guardians; a person of Azalie's affection Strength and Honor * Tilken ::Elf rogue; where Aeriela's affection lies; Llaila's former husband; one of Azalie's guardians; Azalie's surrogate father and infatuation Other * Fleir ::hunter; Xhellina's former lover; one of Azalie's guardians * Kles ::warrior; Azalie's best friend; one of Telina's guards; one of Azalie's guardians * Llaila ::Elf warrior; Tilken's former wife; Azalie's surrogate mother; one of Azalie's guardians * Vissic ::warlock; a truly feared man battling his sorrowful past; one of Azalie's guardians; the human whom Azalie loves * Ylimana ::mage; Aeriela's informant; one of Azalie's guardians * Ubaz ::Sabre; Azalie's mount * Zabu ::Moonsabre; Azalie's pet; Tavari spirit Retribution of Arathor * Andreyn ::paladin; Azalie's connection to Vissic's well being Hostile Affiliates Order of the Black Rose * Sehali ::Elf rogue; leader of Order of the Black Rose; responsible for taking Lylan's family from him Shadow of the Syndicate * Lancraduis ::rogue; one of Telina's council members'' * Telina ::warlock; former leader of Sirus Nolia; Nefarious's love Sirus Nolia * Chrion ::rogue; one of Telina's followers Other * Cyrus ::Elf rogue; Telina's personal informant; responsible for Azalie's execution * Cire ::warrior; former leader of the Bloodsoul Marauders; deceased Neutral Affiliates Retribution of Arathor * Riely ::warlock; ally of Vissic; an annoyance to Azalie * Rylas ::Elf; protector of the Light * Zachriel ::paladin; protector of the Light Sirus Nolia * Orlunno ::Elf rogue; one of Telina's followers Manifest Destiny * Kelvaar ::Elf; Lylan's younger brother; Alriah's lover * Torandil ::Elf; Alhanar's brother; Sehali's lover Other * Kazdra ::Elf rogue; ally of Lylan Moonsong Within Her Mind :Azalie was raised to be naive and from a single conversation, that's the easiest thing to pick out about her. She's sheltered, generally believes that all living things are good, and if they're not, she can do something to make that change. :In spite of the aforementioned, she is determined, ambitious, persistent, and headstrong, never willing to completely give up (no matter what the scenario). This sort of attitude combined with her lifestyle causes her to get herself into many conflicts, usually forcing members of her family and her guardianship to get involved. :Unlike most of the elven race (primarily the Kaldorei), Azalie does not believe in the seclusion of her people. She enjoys mixed company (although she is not real fond of dwarves and gnomes just yet), especially those of the human race on account that they are so drastically different. And unlike the rest of the Alliance, Azalie adores the Horde, especially the Blood Elves and the Tauren. :She never enjoys withdrawing her weaponry on people or animals alike, but she's a very capable warrior and will do what she feels is necessary. Although she truly believes that fighting and killing others is wrong (no matter what the situation), she understands why those things take place. In the end, she will reluctantly do what is required to progress along her path, but always makes it very clear that she does not like it. :Azalie claims that she works only for herself, however, often has times where she will extend her aid to others. In fact, unless she has extended her hand, or is in alliance with someone, she will refuse to respond to commands from others, proper authority or not. :Those involved with Azalie have given her the title of 'innocent,' 'pure,' and 'virtuous.' She comes off as being filled with light and has even been told that she has caused miracles to occur, despite her protests against this sort of flattery. She is kind-hearted, cares about all people who cross paths with her, and is even willing to fight in their name. :There is also a much darker side to Azalie, one that she uses only when ordered to, or when it is absolutely essential. Even though she may show it, she punishes herself in the worst way for going so far as to resort to such actions. Most of the time she is oblivious, but she's quite likable, especially for men of all races. She can easily make alliances, but can also easily manipulate people. If for a person's safety she can prevent a battle, she will use her relationship with that person to nullify such events. :For the most part, however, Azalie fights on the side for what she believes to be good, not what anyone else's definition might be. She's truly a remarkable being, and wishes to remain an eternal enigma to all. Within Her Heart :Azalie often states that she has no fears. When confronted about this, she responds with the notion that she would rather give her life than confide in someone over such personal subjects. She has absolutely no trouble discussing her childhood and her family, but the moment she is questioned on her motives or her future, she shuts herself in and pushes everyone else away. :Although she appears confident and unrelenting towards what she feels is wrong, or out of place, she is far more fragile than she lets on. She can be hurt very easily and because she's aware of it, she feels she must always be on her guard and protecting herself, which has a tendency to insult her peers. :Unaccustomed to flirtation and charm, as well as affection, Azalie can be enticed quite easily, only to end in her withdrawing due to her fear of emotional pain. She keeps her feelings to herself most of the time and chooses not to express them, unless she is literally cornered. In those cases, she can turn from her naturally calm demeanour and fall into a hysterical state, which include her weeping and even stooping so low as to beg for some sort of freedom from the situation. :Her first priority is to the people she cares about. Because this is her way of thinking, she disregards any and all of her opinions, causing those who care about her in turn to easily get aggravated. From her perspective, she believes she must live up to the standards that everyone expects of her. While this can be stressful and sometimes will cause her to act irrationally, she pushes herself to the fullest to be the 'beautiful maiden distress' despite how she feels concerning the predicament. :Contrary to popular belief, Azalie has many dreams and many wishes that she pursues when she has time (which is... fairly nonexistent). As mentioned before, she chooses not to speak of these, typically because she wants the ability to say that she was able to accomplish all of these things upon her own. :As a child, she was mesmerised by faerie tales and story books, especially those about people in love. One of her dreams is to fall in love with a man who will complete the remainder of her aspirations. Due to her inability to trust, however, she has a difficult time opening her mind to future candidates although currently she does have a couple people in mind. :Since she often puts love to the side on account that she finds it a hindrance on the battlefield, she focuses upon a goal that most do not observe, the obtaining of power and influence to bring honour to her family name. She longs to die a great legacy and a name never to be forgotten for her good deeds towards Azeroth and the Outlands. Explanation of the Tavari :Many times Azalie will speak of the Tavari, a word of the Sin'darin dialect that is defined as "spirit of the wood." She considers herself to be of the Tavaren Kaldorei, Night Elves who rely more upon the communal with nature than other advanced ways to accomplish tasks. :Azalie has the ability to track creatures of all kinds due to her powers as a hunter. In order to find them, however, she relies on the Tavari to disclose their general vicinity. She considers the animals of the forests, the trees, the plants, anything that is not man-made to be made of Tavari. :The Tavari also allow Azalie to communicate telepathically with people she creates a strong bond with. When creating a bond, she generally is allowed to choose the other, however, if the Tavari believe fate will make her cross paths with a particular person, they will create a bond of their own free will. While it is convenient, Azalie does not always appreciate this gift. :Like all things of this nature, there is a bad side. The further away from Teldrassil she is as she uses these abilities, the more harm she will inflict upon herself. Her injuries are typically physical and range from mere headaches to growing severely ill, in which she requires bed rest, depending on the situation and the person she is communicating with. As she experiences pain by utilising said abilities, she will experience more if she attempts to shut off a bond temporarily. In such cases, she is likely to react more strongly. For the most part, however, she hides the consequences as to prevent any such worry. :She speaks of Zabu, her pet, quite often, and most do not realise that he is of the Tavari as well. Azalie relies on him to protect her and lead her down the correct path (although she has a tendency to do as she pleases whether it's what Zabu considers right or wrong). He is far more than a mere 'spirit of the wood' to her, though. Azalie refers to him as her best friend and states that he has been with her since birth. Her opinion of him is certainly high and she extends a fondness for all hunters' pets for that reason. The Story So Far... Chapter I: Teldrassil :Azalie Indomitus-Silva was born in Oracle Glade to Xhellina Indomitus and Antriel Silva. Her mother, around 235 at the time, was not emotionally prepared to care for a child. She left her daughter in the care of a young girl named Aeriela and her family. :The blue-haired Night Elf grew up with no memory of her parents and was told that she and Aeriela had been abandoned. Azalie was not sad, however; Aeriela had always been the very centre of her world. :Azalie was a very naive and sheltered child. This often led to her stirring up conflict and suffering lectures from her older sister (whom she deemed with the name "Ela"). At the age of 238, she was wandering around Aldrassil and as fate would have it, was abducted by a handsome rogue named Tilken. Threatened with the loss of Aeriela (who'd been held in captivity by a warrior named Llaila), Az chose to join their faction, Followers of New Azeroth. :Lady Llaila and Lord Tilken were very kind people, despite the first impressions they'd given. They befriended the two sisters and grew so sentimentally attached that Az and Ela were made members of their royal council along with Llaila's love servant, Sarevess. :As Azalie grew, she became attached to her new family. Things might have remained in that peaceful state had Az not provoked her elder. After careful observance on her part, she cornered Ela on her feelings for their lord. Believing that bottling emotions was not healthy for anyone involved, she made the mistake of telling Aeriela to express said feelings. This resulted in many battles between Aeriela and Llaila, Tilken's wife. :As an end result, Ela pushed Azalie aside, insisting that she would be much better on her own. Reluctant to agree, Azalie begged Ela to reconsider and to stay. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, and Ela left for the lands beyond Teldrassil's luscious lands. :It was around this time that Xhellina made a brief appearance as a woman who called herself Azalie's mentor. Pleased with her daughter's progress, she chose to leave the young hunter to her own. Her stay was short, yet she assured Az that they would once again cross paths when the time was right. :Inspired by her mentor's strength and potential (and the desire to see Aeriela again), Azalie decided to leave her home. Chapter II: Kalimdor :Following in the steps of her older sister, Azalie took the boat from Rut'theran Village, a very small community right outside of Teldrassil's largest city, Darnassus. She found her way to Kalimdor, a continent filled with a different tribe of Night Elves. The forests were darker. The animals far less tame than her companion, Zabu. :It was there that she saw dwarves, gnomes, and humans for the first time. Prior to the visit, both Llaila and Aeriela had forbid her from speaking to the latter race. Although they were a part of the Alliance faction of the world, the Night Elves were meant to be secluded from the other species. :Azalie's favourite place in Kalimdor was a town called Astronaar. It was in a province called Ashenvale. The forests were different than their predecessors of Darkshore, the province to the northwest, and reminded her of her own home. There were flowers and wonderful people to surround herself with. It was also the place where she first learned of the Horde, the opposing faction to the Alliance. :Although she adored Ashenvale so, she knew it was time for her to progress once again. That was the nice thing about not having Ela around. She could go where and when she pleased. Still, she was sad to be traveling alone. :She had Zabu, though, her feline companion from Dolanaar. She'd remembered him as she'd aged, but could never recall how they initially met, or how he became her ally. He could not speak in the same tongue, however, being a Tavari, he allowed his feelings to fuse with hers, always guiding her in the proper direction. It had been his final decision that told her to leave Ashenvale. :On the way from Astronaar, she ran into a human on a grand horse. Curiosity got the better of her. His name was Khaiden and he had come to visit the Night Elf lands. He sent her in the direction of the Barrens, a province true to its name. She had been given so much hope, though, that she didn't seem to mind at all. Chapter III: Eastern Kingdoms Construction Chapter IV: Allies & Foes Construction Chapter V: Telina Construction Chapter VI: Vissic versus Vorithius Construction Chapter VII: Vissic's Plan Construction